Shooting Star
by Weaver of Daydreams
Summary: Approximately a decade after Merida asserts her independence and desire to get married when ready, Queen Elinor falls gravely ill. She has one final request, one that will allow her to rest in peace: to see Merida married. What will Merida value: her bond with her mother or her free spirit? Please read and review! Rated T for (eventual) Scottish insults and pranks.
1. Illness and a Request

**Author's Note: Hello, and thanks to anyone checking this fanfic out! It won't be too long (just a few chapters) and I should be finishing soon! Please enjoy and review, review, review! **

**Note: This takes place approximately 9 years after the movie. Merida is about 25 years old, and the triplets would be around 12-13.**

Chapter 1: Illness and a Request

Merida stood tall in the clearing where she had received her first bow and arrow as a child. As she stood with the setting sun washing the trees with a golden glow, she listened carefully to the sounds of the woods. Although she basked in her memories, the small Merida of long ago had changed since her birthday visit.

Although Merida still wore her typical blue dress that allowed for movement, she had grown much over the past nine years. She was much taller, and her rounded face now had angled cheekbones, ruddy from exercise. Her wild mane of red hair had been wrestled into a half-pony tail, and the wind still blew long tendrils around her face. Her blue eyes, however, remained unchanged, as well as her slender fingers that deftly gripped her bow and arrows.

Merida is jolted from her reverie by the appearance of her three brothers: Harris, Hubert, and Hamish. Ever since they were mere babies, Merida had been one of the few who could tell the three boys apart. Even now, at the ripe age of twelve, they still looked identical: matching mops of red, curly hair, tall, gangly physiques, and the same sly, mischievous smiles.

Just as they came running up to her, carrying some poor, unwilling, furry creature excitedly in their hands, the four siblings heard the long sound of a horn behind them, from home. With a shared look of concern, tinged with fear, Merida leaped up on Angus, and the boys scrambled up another Scottish Clydesdale horse. They raced toward home, the unknown furry thing forgotten.

Merida and her brothers entered their parents' bedchamber. Although they knew their mother, Elinor, was very ill, they were unprepared for the deathly pallor of her skin, and her smallness to Fergus, who sat next to his wife as she lay on the bed.

"My boys," Elinor whispered, and opened her hands: her three sons ran towards her, quiet for once, and sat on the bed near their mother.

Merida quietly entered the room, her skirts swishing, and her bow strung behind her. When Elinor looked upon her eldest child and only daughter, her eyes softened, and she sighed softly.

"Boys," she said in quiet voice, "may I speak to Merida alone?" The boys nodded and skedaddled out. Elinor chuckled, "That includes you, dear," she directed at Fergus. Fergus shook himself, and with an "oh, oh, oh" and forehead-kiss for Elinor, skedaddled out of there as well.

Elinor patted the bed beside her, and Merida came at sat in her father's spot. As Merida snuggled next to her mother, she felt like a child again: safe. But, she knew that something was drastically different.

Elinor cleared her throat. "Merida dear, there is something very important that we need to discuss. As you know, I am not very well, and may not have much time -"

Merida interrupted, "Don't say that, mother!"

Elinor raised a hand, still queenly despite her sick state. Her voice still projected, "Merida, I must be heard. As I was saying, I may not have much time," Merida cringed, but the Queen continued, "and _if_ I do go, I would be at pace if I knew you were in capable hands."

Merida shook her head in confusion. "What on earth do you mean, mother?"

Elinor had a glazed look on her face as she turned to look out the window. "Merida, with me gone, your father will have his hands full looking after the boys and the kingdom. You will have to help him of course, but who will look after you?"

Merida had an indignant look on her face when Elinor turned to her. "But mother! I can take care of myself! You know that –"

Elinor interrupted.

"Merida, please. It would put me in such an ease if, if - , if you were to get married."

**And end of the first chapter! Oh yes, the same conflict is back again. But with an alternate ending? Sorry for all the details, but I hope you guys liked it and stay tuned! Get ready for Scottish insults, pranks, and possibly a love interest?! I will update soon, so please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Fire Falls

**Author's Note: So, pretty much writing this at 12:30 AM just for those who subscribed. I love you and your Brave-ly inclined hearts.**

…

Chapter 2: Fire Falls

"But MUM!" Merida protested angrily. "We've been through this before! Like I've said before, I'm not ready –"

Merida stopped as Elinor took a long sigh; so long that Merida began to worry if it was her mother's last. Elinor had lost a lot of weight over the past few months of her illness – her frame, similar to Merida's, was not as full; the queen seemed to be barely held together. Her hair had gone completely grey, and the lines around her eyes and mouth had deepened. Looking at her mother hurt Merida very much; the woman she loved, in pain, pained her as well.

"Merida, Merida, Merida," Elinor whispered. "My lovely. This is all I ask – a simple request. That is all it is though, my darling – a request." She smiled ruefully. "I know your independent nature spirit very well. Do not forget – it was your doing that turned me into a bear!"

"It was that no good, numpty witch! Not my fault!" Merida interrupted. But Elinor continued, unperturbed.

"It is my last wish, my dear. It would put this old heart of mine to rest. Please do think about it," and before Merida could get a word in edgewise, Elinor said, "Now be a dear and close the curtains. I feel a bit woozy."

Merida shut the curtains and bent to give her mother a kiss, and then was out the door in a flash; she did not hear her mother whisper "I love you, Merida."

Once Merida had left the corridor, she was immediately assuaged with various servants in need of orders, clansmen in need of advice and judgment on quarrels, and the multiple poor individuals unlucky enough to be the brunt of the triplets' pranks. With the queen sick, Merida had taken over many of her duties. Once she had dealt with everyone else's problems, Merida was free to deal with her own. She sped to the stables and saddled Gawain, Angus' son. Angus had grown old over the years, and although Merida rode him leisurely, she needed to ride hard and fast to release her frustrations today.

Merida and Gawain leaped out of the stables, scaring Maudie who had been carrying a tray of sweets across to Elinor's chamber. Harris, Hubert, and Hamish appeared from the roof of the stables, slid down, caught the tray, and commenced to running off. Merida continued as the protests and admonishments of Maudie faded behind her.

…

The daylight was quickly fading, but Merida paid no attention. At the pace she was riding at, she soon reached the side of the cliff and the waterfall. Still full of frustration and anger, she dismounted Gawain and began climbing the Crown's Tooth while muttering to herself.

"Thinks I can't take care of meself, she does! I've been doing it these past twenty years, I have…"

"Wants me to have a _husband_ to _look_ _after __**me**_, she does! Why not go ahead and get me a _babysitter_ too?"

"I'm not ready for this! In fact, I may not _ever_ be ready for this!"

"I'm not even sure what love is." And with that, she fell quiet as she reached the top of the Crown's tooth. Merida thought to herself, _I know that love exists. Of course it does; look at mother and father! But I never thought __**I **__could fall in love. Because I am already in love. With everything out here! The wind in my hair, Gawain and Angus, riding through the glen, firing arrows at the sunset. How can I have space for another person? And what husband would allow me to be independent? I want my freedom!" _But with these thoughts, Merida's heart softened as she thought of her mother. Her beautiful, strong, leader of a mother, laid low by a sickness that no folk medicine could cure. The mother she adored, loved, and secretly idolized. Two parts were at war with Merida, and she could feel it ripping her heart apart.

_ Anyways, _she thought. _It isn't as though there are any __**good-looking**__ boys around here._

And with that, Merida, sweaty, panting, and thirsty bent to drink from the fire falls, when a voice sounded from above her,

"They say only the Ancient Kings were brave enough to drink the fire."

…

**And end scene! A bit of a cliff hanger, eh? Things will start picking up, I PROMISE! **


	3. It's Not Like That

Chapter 3: It's Not Like That

"They say only the Ancient Kings were brave enough to drink the fire."

Merida looked up, a scowl already crossing her features. _Why would anyone be here? This was supposed to be __**my **__special place._

Before her, perched on an outcropping, stood a young man, a year or two older than her at most. Well built, slightly stocky, and with wide shoulders, he raised an inkling of a memory, but Merida could not place it. He had messy blond hair, cut short, not the typical style of a Celt and bright blue eyes, albeit small, that sparkled with humor. He also had a shadow of a beard around his chin.

Merida didn't like him.

"So, what's a lady doing up here? It's dangerous, y'know. And, you don't very kingly to be drinkin' fire, if you don't mind my saying."

Merida harrumphed and ignored him. _Of course I'd meet a boy __**right after **__my mother requests that I get married. Well, that's not going to happen! _Determined, Merida began to scale down the peak.

"Aw, don't ignore me! I haven't spoken to anyone in days!"

Merida looked up sharply, and curiosity aroused, boldly asked, "And why is that?"

"Ah, the lady speaks! And what a lovely voice she has." Merida rolled her eyes. _What a nuisance_, she thought. "And, if you must know, I am on an adventure."

Merida harrumphed again and exclaimed, "You wouldn't know an adventure if it slapped you in the face!"

Just as the words were uttered, her deft fingers slipped and she gasped, hanging to Crown's Tooth with only her left hand. The young man immediately reached down and grabbed her, flashing a full set of nice teeth.

"The name's Hearn."

…

"MERIDA'S BROUGHT A MAN HOME!" The boys came running into the dining hall, where Merida, Hearn, and Fergus were sitting and having dinner.

Behind them limply, but proudly, trailed Queen Elinor. At her presence, Fergus and Merida immediately leaped up, and Merida ran to her. "How are you feeling, Mum? Why are you out of bed?"

"Well, dearest, I had to see what you'd brought home! I'm surprised that you fulfilled my request so quickly!"

"Mum!" Merida exclaimed. "It's not like that!" She cut a glance at Hearn, who was standing and immediately dipped his head in respect to Elinor.

"My Queen,"

Elinor elbowed Merida and whispered, "I like him already. And he's a bit easy on the eyes."

Merida sighed and fell dramatically into a chair. _This is going to be a long night_.

…

Fergus was telling his favorite story: "I saw something that day, something I'll not forget. It stands twelve feet tall, with razor sharp claws. Its hide littered with the weapons of fallen warriors. Its face scarred with one dead eye. I drew my sword and…"

"CHOMP! Your leg was clean off!" Hearn interrupted.

"Awww, that's my favorite part!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it, my lord! We've all heard so much about your bravery. It's great to hear your story in person."

"Yeah, if only you'd let him tell it," Merida muttered.

"What was that, dear?" Elinor sharply asked.

"Nothing, Mother!"

"So, Hearn, tell us about yourself! How did you find yourself here? And where are you from? We'd all love to know about the young man who has captured the heart of the most independent princess this side of Scotland!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, MOTHER!" Merida yelled.

"Yes, yes, dear," The Queen quietly replied.

Hearn chuckled. "Merida's quite right. I've only just met her. But she is quite a beauty," he winked.

Merida's scowl deepened further.

"I was from the clan MacGuffin,"

Merida's ears perked; that's why he seemed somewhat familiar! He looked like he was from that clan. She wondered what he did. Worked in the stables? Or was he a tavern keeper, enticing women with that _awful_ smile of his?

"But I left. I wanted a chance to change my fate."


End file.
